Solar power systems and modules, such as photovoltaic (PV) systems and heliostat systems, operate most efficiently in climates and ambient environments that experience a large number of sunny, daytime hours. In such climates and ambient environments, however, the large number of sunny hours can produce conditions that are not optimal for solar power system operation. For example, many locations around the Earth that experience sunny climates also experience high daytime temperatures coincident with the sunny hours. Further, many sunny climates are in locations in which sand, dust, and other particles are prevalent in the ambient atmosphere. Climate conditions such as high temperature and atmospheric particles can add challenges to efficient operation of solar power systems, such as PV cells used in solar panel arrays. For example, while sunny weather increases power output from the solar power arrays, dust and high temperature reduce the efficiency leading to lower solar power output.